The mounting of computer peripherals, such as computer peripheral devices, into a rack mount enclosure or other structure, typically poses a number of challenges. For example, a typical mounting configuration requires the use of four to six screws. A four screw mounting solution in a typical mounting configuration creates problems in that the screws can only be accessed from the sides of the computer peripheral device and requires special tooling and/or processes. The special tooling and/or processes are not only costly but can be prohibitive in field repair of the unit. Another problem with the four screw mounting arrangement is that it does not provide enough support to meet shock and vibration requirements of many computer peripheral devices, such as typical tape drives.
Increasing the number of screws to six screws resolves many of these concerns but adds increased costs due to the additional tooling and hardware required. Hence, in practice, a six screw mounting solution is not desirable.
In addition to meeting computer peripheral device shock and vibration requirements, a successful mounting arrangement should allow a computer peripheral device to mount from the top and/or the front of the drive bay, and require very minimal disassembly other than removing a top cover to install or swap devices. Additionally, the mounting arrangement should be compatible with a standard 5.25 inch half high device, or adaptable for use in other configurations, such as 5.25 inch full-high, 3.5 inch full-high and half-high devices. Further design considerations are ready manufacturability and low cost of the mounting arrangement. Easy assembly is a design concern, as well as reducing the number of screws to avoid costs created by added tooling and additional hardware.